1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a supporting structure for a camshaft, as well as methods for mounting and manufacturing a camshaft.
2. Description of the Related Art
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H01-249904, a structure for supporting a camshaft has been disclosed. In this supporting structure for the camshaft, a plurality of cam lobes are fixed to a shaft body, so that the shaft body is rotatably supported by bearings at the both ends of the shaft body, as well as in between adjacent cam lobes. The bearing is a vertical combination of the semi-circular arc shaped concave portion formed in the top surface of the cam housing and the semi-circular arc shaped concave portion formed in the bottom surface of a cap, which is fitted into the cam housing. In other words, a circular bearing hole for supporting the shaft body is composed of vertically united concave portions in a semi-circular arc shape.